What They Saw
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: They saw the connection right away, but didn't know how to help. And things got worse before they did... Klaine, Wes/David/Blaine/Kurt Friendship ***Sorry for the delay, I plan on working towards a conclusion soon. See Authors note for details***
1. Never Been Kissed: Wes

I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>What They Saw<strong>

The frail looking boy intrigued Wes greatly. He was by no means the first spy they had caught, but he was the first who seemed to have entirely given up within seconds.

The pale boy grabbed the coffee and gave a breathy "Thank you," before continuing "It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying…"

Wes could feel Blaine tense next to him, and inwardly sighed. He glanced back at this boy who looked fearful, yet was holding his head up high. Wes had a bad feeling, almost like déjà vu, this boy looked and acted like Blaine had.

"We're not going to beat you up." As the words left Wes's mouth he felt the tension leave Blaine. Blaine was a mess when he transferred the year before. At first Wes was so annoyed to be getting a roommate mid-term, but after meeting Blaine and getting to know him they became like brothers. Wes felt that with his help, and help from the other Warblers, Blaine had overcome. But the simple mention of being 'beat up' still brought everything back.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it rather…endearing." David added kindly.

Wes watched as this 'last year Blaine,' who was apparently named Kurt visibly relaxed; then asked the ever popular 'gay' question. Wes had to laugh, as did David, for the question was so over used. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the hurt and embarrassment cross Kurt's face. Thankfully Blaine saved the day with his quick response.

"This is not a gay school," David chimed in, "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

Wes noticed the flicker in Kurt's eyes.

"Everyone gets treated the same. No matter what they are. It's pretty simple." What Wes saw then, cemented the connection with Blaine. Kurt's eyes lost focus, glossed over and glistened, he turned his head. _'Probably so he can avoid eye contact or so we can't see his tears…_' Wes reflected.

There it was. Another person who for whatever reason was so broken. Wes watched as Blaine requested he and David leave, wishing he could do more.

"Take it easy Kurt."

The difference between Blaine and Kurt was that Blaine was broken, but here at Dalton. We could help him like we helped Blaine if he was here. Wes glanced back again as he and David walked toward his car, deciding he would question Blaine once they returned to Dalton.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a look into the mind of Wes in regards to Kurt (and to an extent Blaine). I feel like this could be a prequel to a longer story, assuming anyone wants to read one, haha, anyway hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Aftermath: David

For the three of them the drive back to Dalton was a quite ride. Blaine seemed caught up in his thoughts, Wes never spoke when he was driving, and David therefore stayed silent.

~_Before Blaine came out to the car~_

"Did you see that poor kids face David?" Wes's calm demeanor seemed to crack just slightly, as it often did when helping Blaine, "I think he was starting to cry when we left…"

"Yeah…" David knew that. Since meeting Blaine and moving to Dalton, David had changed for the better. Unlike Wes, who had never been to a public school, David only came to Dalton his freshman year; prior to that he had attended a small public school.

Although he was straight, and was therefore never bullied for that, he too had his far share of hateful demeaning comments thrown at him during those early years. When David was seven he was told by another kid in his first grade class that if they poured white paint and Elmer's glue over him he would 'turn normal.'(1) David's Mother of course was appalled, and looking back on it that was the first racist encounter he ever dealt with.

Other things happened growing up for David, not all the issues he had in school came from such ignorance and hate like his first encounter. In fact most of his torments were because he was tall, awkward, and liked to sing. Before high school his parents asked if he wanted to transfer, and he said yes. _'If only everyone had that option.'_ David thought ruefully as Wes unlocked the car doors and they both climbed in. "I wonder how bad it is?" he added aloud.

"I don't know, but judging from what we just saw," he turned the key causing the car to start with a soft rumble, "I'd say it must be bad. I mean he thought we were going to beat him, and then… Did you see him when you mentioned the harassment police?" it wasn't really a question but David nodded anyway.

"Yeah, and I felt Blaine tense up," he sighed rubbing his hands over his eyes.

A frustrated sigh came from Wes, "People suck sometimes. I hope Blaine helps."

David nods again, and as if on cue both Blaine and Kurt exit the building. After what appears to be a short goodbye Blaine approaches the car and hops in. "Well that sucked…" is all he gives them.

~~~_Current_~~~

Once Wes had parked the three boys stayed still.

"What happened in there Blaine? I mean at least tell us if that kid, Kurt right, was alright?" Wes tried.

"I don't think he's alright by a long shot, but I tried to help. I want to help." Blaine answered.

"So do we Blaine, so do we…"

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed almost completely normal to David. Wes freaked out when Jeff stole his Gavel during their Warbler Halo party, Blaine still jumped on ever thing possible during rehearsal, and the Warblers still couldn't decided between <em>Teenage Dream <em> or_ Hey Soul Sister_. It was almost like the endearing little spy from McKinley high school never existed. Almost.

A group of Warblers (Blaine, David, Jeff, Trent, and Nick to be precise) were sitting in the courtyard like they always did during their free period, unless it was raining or something.

"Blaine, I don't care how much you love _Harry Potter_ you do not look like Dan and will never date Rupert!" Jeff argued back.

Honestly David wasn't really paying much attention to his fellow classmates, he was reading _Watership Down_ and entirely enjoying himself.

That's when _Teenage Dream_ started playing. "Ah, sorry guys." Blaine apologized as he grabbed his phone. His face scowled in confusion and he muttered something under his breath that David didn't a catch before answering his phone.

"Hey, Kurt?"_ Oh it's that endearing little spy_ "Kurt. What's wrong? Are you alright?"_ uh oh, I hope nothing bad happened. However, judging by Blaine's face he must not sound all that good_ "Hey, hey calm down alright…sure where…yeah, I don't have practice until 5…don't you have Glee…oh, okay…yeah I'll see you then." And with that Blaine hung up the phone, glad that no one at the table seemed to notice anything.

"Blaine?" David caught the others attention "Is Kurt alright?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>AN: Just to clarify sorta. Things may or may not be like the show (I don't plan on directly quoting again), Kurt and Blaine will end up together sooner (I hope), Kurt's problems were worse than on the show, and...I think that's it! i hope you enjoyed it sorry for the second update

(1) This is loosely based on a true story I was told (the true story was even more disturbing and disgusting so I toned it down) I hope I offend no one. I am truly just trying to make a believable heartfelt story.


	3. Blaine to the rescue: Wes

Wes was in the middle of AP Chemistry when his phone vibrated, and like the good student he was he ignored it. However when it vibrated three more times not 3 minutes later he caved.

* * *

><p><strong>Today 2:47<strong>

**From: Blaine Anderson-Grint** _Why did I let him touch my phone again?_

**Hey Wes, I have to take care of something and I may be a little late to practice. Sorry.**

**Today 2:49**

**From: David Thompson**

**So Kurt called Blaine. Something must have happened, and Blaine just left for Lima. I will be in our room come there when you finish chem. I think we need to f… **

**Today 2:49**

**From: David Thompson**

**igure something out, you know to help Kurt. And Blaine because this might bring up some things… I mean judging from the look on Blaine's face something really…**

**Today 2:50**

**From: David Thompson**

**bad must have happened! Anyway hope you're having fun in Chem…see you in like 10**

* * *

><p>Wes shook his head slightly,<em> 'Only David.'<em> But his gut clenched at the thought of something happening to Kurt. True he had only met the kid once, and even then really didn't have a conversation with him, he was still worried. _Whatever happened, it must have been bad if Kurt felt the only person he could call was the guy he met just a few days ago. He should have some other friends to turn to as well, shouldn't he…_

For the remainder of the class Wes contemplated scenarios. Everything from a defaced locker to poor Kurt all black and blue… Needless to say no more Chemistry was done before the bell rang.

Wes didn't even bother to get his key out when he approached the dorm he shared with David, and felt no surprise when the door was unlocked.

"Hey Wes," David hadn't even looked up from his book. "How was Chem?"

"Really! After the text you sent me you are just going to ask about my class? Come on what happened exactly?"

"I told you what happened. I don't know what the conversation was about because Blaine didn't want to talk about it in front of the others." David paused placing a picture of his girlfriend that he used as a bookmark to mark his page, and set the book down to look at Wes. "Besides I doubt Blaine would have told me anything, assuming he knew."

Wes knew that was true. If there was one thing Blaine never betrayed it was confidence; even if the situation was serious, and Wes knew that first hand. Early on in their friendship, Blaine had come into the room they had shared last year and heard a heated argument between Wes and his father. Wes can still remember Blaine's empathetic stare as he told Blaine about his father's issues with alcohol and anger. Yet never had Blaine mentioned it in front of others, or used it as black mail. In fact even after Wes returned from a family gathering with a black eye Blaine remained silent. Although he had informed Wes that if something like that ever happened again that might not be the case.

With that thought in his head, Wes unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. "Text him. Tell him to come here when he gets back, unless Warblers practice is starting or something."

David did what was asked.

When Blaine entered the room at 4:43 pm he looked tired. That was the first thing to pass through Wes's mind, followed by the fact Blaine had to have speeded, either back or to Lima.

As if voicing Wes's thoughts David asked, "How on earth did you get back here so fast? Lima is like an hour and a half away? Did you break the sound barrier or something?"

Blaine gave a small smile at his friend's joke, "Kurt decided to meet up midway…I am really worried about him guys. But he refuses to get anyone else involved." Blaine shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Wes knew he wasn't getting any more information out of Blaine tonight, and practice was going to start soon. "Do you think he is in danger? Serious danger?"

Blaine's eyes slowly found Wes's; he paused then responded, "Not yet, I don't think. Danger yes, but not that kind of danger."

_Not Sadie Hawkins bad yet...I guess _Wes added silently…

* * *

><p>AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS! It means a lot to me! I hope you all are not disappointed.

Also, is David's texting crazy? YES! Why? Well, I text like that... haha, my dad always says I should just email it, if it is going to end up being so long.


	4. Three things for Certain: David

Since the uncomfortable short conversation that took place in David and Wes's dorm neither boy seen much of Blaine. It seems that whenever the lead Warbler has free time he was off with the 'endearing little spy that stole his heart' (At least that is what David would tease him with).

In truth both David and Wes were still very worried. Blaine seemed fine, strong, calm, unaffected, at least when he was asked about himself; however, when they asked him about Kurt things tended to fall apart. They could tell Blaine was trying to help.

Coffee, plays, movies, dinner, shopping…

By the end of the week David was sure of three things. One, Blaine _really _liked Kurt. Two, Blaine was _REALLY_ worried about Kurt. Three, David hated AP German…

David was studying this subject when Blaine approached him late Saturday night.

"Hey, David? Can I talk to you, or are you too busy?"

_Thank the stars a distraction_. "Uh, yeah sure we can talk."

"How did you and Wes know I was depressed?" Blaine looked slightly stiff as he asked. "I mean, I know I was quite, and stuff but…you had just met me and you knew."

_Oh, so this is about Kurt._ "Well, Wes was your roommate and…I don't know. We just knew." A pause, "Is this about Kurt?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed as he sat in the chair opposite David. "I mean, I know he is depressed. He has been since we met, but…"

"But what? Blaine, I know you. You don't like to betray someone's trust, but sometimes you have to. You know that don't you?"

"He just seems even more broken now. I mean last week some stuff went down, and I went out there and tried to help. Since then we have been hanging out a lot and he always seems happy with me as long as I don't bring up Karof…school and stuff. But today he just…seemed shattered." Blaine looked shattered as well and that hurt David.

"Look, if you think," David felt uneasy going into this conversation, but he wanted to help. He took a deep breath and continued, "Blaine, if you think Kurt is going to try and hurt himself then you need to tell me, Wes, and an ADULT so that we can stop him." _Like we stopped you…_

For a moment Blaine looked panicked, "I don't know…I mean he doesn't seem like someone who would…"

"And you do? Blaine if you're this worried maybe you should go to his dad or mom."

"I can't." David tried to interrupt but Blaine continued, "His dad had a heart attack a few weeks ago…Kurt's still really worried. That, you know, he'll die. And his mom died years ago. And I am not going to go to his father's girlfriend about this. That is to far removed, even if she cares for him like a mother."

There was a moment of silence between the two boys.

"You love him don't you." David knew it wasn't a question.

Blaine flushed faintly, "wha..no..I…" he sputtered, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yeah. But Blaine if you love him you need to do something about this. Especially if it has you this concerned." David leaned back in his chair, tired out from this exchange. "You should tell him, maybe he would open up to you more if you did."

"'You never tell someone you like them, it makes you look like an idiot.'" Blaine retorted with a light smirk.

"You so did not just quote AVPM did you?" the two exchanged a look followed by laughter.

When they both calmed down again Blaine added seriously, "I can't though. I…I can't tell you what happened last week but…I can't tell him yet because of it. He is to fragile right now, and I don't want to push him away."

This puzzled David. After all why would bullying affect someone ability to be in a relationship… "Blaine…What happened to Kurt?" David knew it was unlikely he'd receive an answer, but he just had to ask.

Blaine shifted again, "I…you can't tell anyone, ok? Not even Wes." David nodded. "His main tormenter…he, well kissed him…"

Silence

"WHAT! You mean one of the people giving him a hard time kissed him? As in without permission? Like sexual assault?"

Blaine nodded slowly

"Shit…" David defiantly hadn't seen that coming. "That was why he called you last week?"

"Yeah, and since then all I can get out of him regarding this…_this Neanderthal _is that he is getting creepier, I mean Kurt hasn't been really specific about it, but he shivers whenever we do talk about it. And I just KNOW that something when down today that he won't tell me about." Blaine stressed the last sentence.

Again David sighed rubbing his eyes with his hands, _maybe German wasn't so bad…it would certainly be less stressful._ "Blaine this is serious. I understand Kurt not wanting to worry his father, but…" the words died in his mouth. "When is the next time you plan on seeing him?"

"Tomorrow. We are getting lunch, then going to a movie followed by coffee."

_Not dating yet huh? _"Try to talk to him. Let him know you care, even if you don't tell him your feelings. And let him know we care too. Even though we really don't know him we don't want anything to happen. See if you can convince him to come back to Dalton and…we can have a movie night or something. Just you, me, Kurt, and Wes. We can watch _West Side Story _or _Little Shop of Horrors_, and maybe he'll talk more. He can spend the night…" _If tuition were cheaper I'd say we can look into his transfer…_

"You think that would be ok?"

"Wes is valediction. I think if anyone can convince the administration it's him."

"Ok, I'll try that…and David?" Blaine added as he stood.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I hope to finish or nearly finish before the 9th. Winter term starts then and as I am an English major I do enough writing…although sadly never as fun as fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Movie Night: Wes

The next day Wes received a text from Blaine saying that Kurt was looking forward to getting together with them. In fact since neither school was going to be opening the following day, Blaine had asked if Wes could get it arranged for tonight.

Wes, although he was entirely enraged that Blaine wanted him to get permission for the sleep over on such short notice AND on a Sunday, managed to get the administration to grant Kurt a 24 hour pass. He couldn't say no to Blaine's request after David had came back looking like the world was crumbling.

Wes took great pride in knowing his friends extremely well, and helping them to the best of his ability. So David never tried to hide his feelings from him, at least not to the extent he did in front of Blaine. There were many occasions last year, especially when things were bad with Blaine, in which David would fall apart coming to Wes for comfort. Wes always assumed David's empathy came from the bullying he had to deal with before Dalton.

Regardless Wes had gotten permission, had Jeff and Nick help move a couch from the common room into his dorm, and he was currently driving back to Dalton after buying popcorn, chips, coke (both diet and regular because apparently Kurt only drank diet…though Wes couldn't understand why), pizza, and cookie dough. He had already instructed David to find extra blankets and pillows. Basically he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted Kurt to feel at ease, to feel safe, to trust them, and hopefully become their friend. Now if he could just figure out how to get all this stuff to his room…

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine got there just minutes after Wes returned to the dorm.<p>

"Hey, Kurt long time no see, huh?" Wes greeted holding out his hand, "I thought I would properly introduce myself, since we were in such a rush last time. Wes Montgomery. David will be back in a minute he decided to grab a few more movies in case we decided to pull an all nighter."

Kurt shook Wes's hand, "Kurt Hummel, thank you so much for inviting me…"

_Man…I have only seen this kid once and even I can tell he has lost some serious weight. Maybe I should have gotten the Double-Stuffed Pizza instead of half pepperoni half veggie…_

Blaine however interrupted his thoughts, "Where do you want us to put his stuff?"

"Anywhere. I managed to get the couch in here so only one person has to sleep on the floor. I figured Kurt could have my bed and then you and I, Blaine, can fight over the couch, or something."

"You don't have to do that Wes…" Kurt said quietly, his eyes on the floor but a small smile on his face. _Win, I got a smile and I have only properly known him for 30 seconds!_

"No worried Kurt. After all you're the guest here remember?"

Before Kurt could retort the door opened and David appeared with a rather large bag.

"Hey Kurt, guys! So I rented _RENT, Aladdin, Rocky Horror, Victor/Victoria, _and_ Sweeny Todd! _Plus I already own _Little Shop, Into the Woods, West Side Story, _and _Funny Girl._" He paused as both Wes and Blaine snickered. "Come on guys! I think Barbra is totally HOT! What don't give me that look Wes, you already know my obsession! Come on Kurt back me up, please!"

"What…uh…well David you know that I am gay…right?" Kurt mumbled.

"Totally, but come on I know you can back me up man."

Kurt lifted his head, giving a true smile, "Well she certainly is extremely talented and I assume if I were attracted to women I would find her more attractive than Hitchcock's beauties."

David beamed, "SEE! I have Kurt on my side, you both can suck it!"

Wes had Kurt chose the first film, _Into the Woods_, although Kurt had given the disclaimer "We are not going to watch the depressing second act right? Just _Agony Reprise, _please." Of course they had agreed. And the four of them spend the movie eating pizza (although Kurt only had one piece. Which didn't please Wes) and singing with the actors.

By the time _On the Steps of the Palace_ started to play the boys had become extremely silly. Blaine had Kurt smiling and spinning in circles, serenading him as he went with Wes and David as back up. By the end of the movie, Wes believed at least, a true friendship had been formed between him, David and Kurt.

_One goal accomplished. _He thought triumphantly.

The feeling of comfort however ended as the second act started and Blaine and David fought about the next movie. Kurt's phone went off signaling a text message.

Wes didn't know what the message said, but Kurt's face was showed nothing pleasant as he read it. Wes, being Wes, silently made his way toward his new friend.

"What's it say Kurt?" He prodded gently, not alerting the others to the change.

Kurt flinched but looked up toward Wes, "nothing…"

"Listen, I don't know what's been going on. Because Blaine isn't like that, but we care about you and you can tell us anything. You know, come to us if you need help or something."

Kurt's eyes glistened and he glanced toward David and Blaine who were now arm wrestling before handing his phone to Wes.

**Today 8:42pm**

**From: 926-472-9365**

**ladyface don't forget even while you play around in fag land**(1)

_Who would be so…wait 'fag land' was that code for Dalton…_ "Kurt, do you know who this is from?" Wes laid a friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder, who sniffled slightly but said nothing. "Kurt please."

"no…" _Well that wasn't convincing…He obviously knows, but I don't think it would be wise to force him. At least he is safe here tonight…_

"YES _FUNNY GIRL_ WINS!" David yelled fist pumping the air.

Wes looked back to Kurt, who had somehow masked everything away.

_I will help you Kurt, I swear._

* * *

><p>AN (1) ok obviously (although it might not be obvious) I HATE that word! I never use it, I don't like to write it, and I can't stand hearing it. So I feel the need to apologize! Yes I know you all can laugh, but just writing this makes me feel better. Anyways I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and thanks again for reading!


	6. Threat: David

David was beyond happy he had won that little tournament and the _Funny Girl_ was now playing. He had, however, noticed the worried look Wes had when the movie started and how neither Kurt nor Wes sang anything for awhile. _Something obviously happened but Kurt doesn't seem scared or mad at Wes so I don't think he was the cause._

As the credits rolled Blaine jumped to his feet, "_Little Shop _NOW! I haven't seen that in years."

"Did you know the movie ends differently from the play?" Kurt watched Blaine with such love.

"Really?"

"Well since this is going to be a long night why not open the chips and get some drinks, huh? Hey Kurt want to come help me?" Kurt nodded and he and Wes left the room.

"He seems to be having fun doesn't he?" Blaine asked gazing at the door.

_Yeah they are both totally into each other but neither will say anything, clueless? Totally! _"Yeah, but I think something happened during our movie battle." Blaine gave a questioning look, "For goodness sake you are so oblivious. He and Wes were totally moppy quiet when the movie started."

"I didn't notice anything. I mean they weren't really…" a phone vibrated.

Both the boys checked the four phones sitting on the counter. Kurt had received a text from some number that obviously wasn't in his phone, but that wasn't what worried the boys…

**New: listen ladyface have fun in fairy tow…**

'_Ladyface?' obviously this is a text from one of Kurt's bullies. I wonder if this is what happened earlier. _David turn to look at Blaine. Blaine hadn't even moved, and he still stared at the now black phone.

"Blaine?"

"I know who calls him 'Ladyface."

"Who…"

At that moment Wes and Kurt walked back in smiling at each other. _How is this going down. I mean, we can tell Kurt and maybe get more info. But then won't his night be ruined?_

"Kurt, how often does Karofsky text you?" _Way to go Blaine…_

Kurt paled and trying to recover, managed, "Wh…what?"

Blaine sighed and pointed to the second phone from the right, Kurt's, "You got a text. We didn't open it, but it started with…'Ladyface' and you have told me that is his nickname for you. Why is he texting you Kurt? Is it just another way of torturing you?" _For goodness sake Blaine stop!_

"Blaine chill and let him answer." Annoyance was apparent in David's voice causing Blaine to sigh again except this time it sounded more defeated.

Kurt looked like a porcelain statue, entirely unsure of what to do.

"Let's put on something, sit down and talk about this," Wes didn't wait for answers turning on the news and sat in front of the TV facing away from it looking at the other boys.

_Thank you for always taking charge great leader_. David sat down next, leaving the two youngest standing.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said silently as he sat. Followed shortly by Blaine, who grabbed his hand.

And then a story came forth that the two eldest hadn't expected. _I assumed he would have problems trusting us but I feel like he just WANTS to trust somebody._

Pee balloons. Lawn furniture. Dumpster dives. Slushies. Thrown against lockers. Phone calls. Text messages. Name calling. A kiss…

"on Thursday he…" but Kurt stopped abruptly and lunged forward grabbing a trashcan and was sick. The other immediately moved as well. Wes grabbed water, David ran to get mouth wash, and Blaine rubbed circles on his back. Sputtering into the can Kurt harshly whispered, "He said…he kill me…if I told anyone…" Which was followed promptly with a sob.

The others hadn't expected that either and they stood frozen. Eventually Kurt controlled his cries rocking back on his knees falling into Blaine's chest who wrapped his arms around him.

Wes and David sunk to the ground next to them.

"I don't know what to do…If I tell my dad he'll die! I just know it! And I know _He _will kill me… Oh God…he…he's gonna kill me." Kurt's hysterics turned to hyperventilating.

Blaine tightened his hold leaning down to Kurt's ear, "He won't. You're safe. I've got you." Repeating these over and over again.

_This is worse than I expected_. David's mind rambled as he passed the mouth wash to Blaine. _We need to tell the authorities, this is really serious._ David once again turned to his best friend for answers, but was shocked.

Wes was just sitting there on his heels. His eyes were glazed slightly. So David reached out and touched his arm to get his attention. Wes's head shot sideways, _he was crying…_ Wes turned away again and wiped his eyes before standing.

"Kurt we are going to help." Wes took a shaky breath, "He texts you: we can get a record of that, bullying you: there has to be at least one person in that school who has seen him. But Kurt we…we have to tell you father…"

"NO. Please, you…"

"Listen, if this kid were to do something to you it would hurt your dad more, right?" a nod, "and we are not going to do nothing while you get hurt. We will figure out something."

_Wes you amaze me sometimes. _"Yeah, maybe the four of us could head to your house tomorrow and talk to your dad with you. Everything will work out, but for right now let's watch another movie and fall asleep. But first," David reached up grabbing Kurt's cell and turned it off. "No more distraction tonight, ok."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you continue to enjoy this story. And as always thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews. It is always nice to know people are actually reading what you take time to write


	7. Night and Early Morning: Wes

Blaine was the first to fall asleep, sprawled out over the floor, about half way through the movie.

Wes who had perched himself on the edge of David's bed noticed that Kurt was also starting to nod off as well._ How are we going to tell Kurt's father? I guess if we just sit him down and start with 'Kurt is fine Mr. Hummel' things might go well. I wonder how much money is left in the scholarship fund?_ "Hey, Kurt why don't you get in bed. You look like you're about to pass out."

The younger boy looked up, eyes blinking with sleep, and nodded before crawling into Wes's bed. He was out when his head hit the pillow.

_Poor kid's beat…Ok, I'll give him a few more minutes to make sure he really is asleep before grabbing my computer and looking up tuition and scholarships…might as well have all the info I can before we see his dad._

"Whoa, when did they fall asleep Wes?" David whispered twenty minutes later.

Wes smiled, "Awhile ago David."

David shifted reaching for the remote and turned off the TV, "Wes? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh, yeah sure. What's Up?"

"You were crying. You know when Kurt finished his story, why exactly?"

Wes was silent for a few moments, "Kurt doesn't just remind me of Blaine. He's a lot like my younger brother too…" he paused snatching his laptop from his dresser. "I mean, their situations are different I guess but…"

"You feel like the end result could be the same?" David voiced carefully.

_David you know me far too well._ "Yeah. I mean Dylan sounded just like that before…" Wes swallowed, trying to control his emotions and taking that opportunity to search the Dalton website. "I…Dylan sounded and acted just like Kurt did tonight the night before he killed himself." The word 'killed' caught in his throat just slightly. _Damn I even managed to say his name without stuttering._

David watched his friend and glanced toward Kurt, "It won't end that way Wes. We helped Blaine and we will help Kurt. And you will get into whatever college you want and graduate. Becoming the best child and teen psychologist out there! You'll save hundreds, thousands!"

Wes scoffed, "Not if my father has any say…" _Not that he will._

"He won't." David motioned toward the computer, "What are you doing? It's nearly two."

"Researching Dalton. I think with scholarships and given the circumstances it might be a good option for Kurt. Plus the more information and ideas we have when we are telling his father about what's going on the less stress it will put on either of them." _The last thing I want is Kurt to lose his father…_

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, I mean most of the scholarship money is in use right now. But everything resets once the term changes. So they would only have to pay full price for the remainder of this one. Assuming the administration doesn't make any exceptions."

"You think Kurt could get a scholarship then."

"Well according to Blaine," _who has only really been talking about Kurt since they met,_ "He has a four point, speaks fluent French, and has never been in any serious trouble. Plus given the threat and bullying I think it may work."

David was silent.

Wes continued to work eventually noticing that David had fallen asleep. He decided to grab another Coke before continuing his search for loopholes when he heard a small whimper.

Wes glanced at his sleeping friends trying to decide where the sound came from when another cry, louder than before, sounded .

Acting quickly before the other two were woken up, Wes made his way toward Blaine and sat down beside him. Gently running his hand over his friends back, Wes began to softly sing an English translation of the lullaby his mother would use;

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,_

_The tree leaves hang over the window,_

_My little baby, go to sleep quickly,_

_Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,_

_The cradle moving softly,_

_My little one, close your eyes,_

_Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

Blaine's soft cries stopped and he stilled again falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Wes sighed and leaned back against the bed. _Hmm, Blaine hasn't had a nightmare in a few months…I bet it has to do with the story Kurt told us. _ He yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: The song is a Chinese lullaby called The Cradle Song. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	8. 5am Really: David

When David opened his eyes he realized a few things. It was still dark. _Stupid internal clock! Why do I always wake up at five! _He was on his bed, well most of him. Blaine was still sprawled out on the floor, lying on his stomach and rather close to Wes. Wes was slumped up against his bed, Head bent back at a weird angle, and arms to either side. _Well that doesn't look comfortable either… How did he get down there anyway?_ And that Kurt was curled into a tight ball, no longer under the deep maroon covers that coated Wes's bed. _Poor kids probably cold. He weighs a lot less than the three of us…_

David maneuvered over to Wes's bed and reached for the covers.

"Don't."

The voice startled David, and he dropped the blanket jumping slightly. Noticing Kurt's open eyes, he placed a hand to his heart dramatically, "Man, nearly gave me a heart attack." At that Kurt snorted. David saw this as an opportunity. Swiftly he sat next to Kurt, "Why are you awake?"

Kurt sat up and brought his knees to his chest, "I don't know…" _That sounds an awful lot like 'I know but do I really want to tell you' or something._

"Was it a dream? I had this weird one. I was in PE and Wes was throwing gavels at me," David pretended to shudder.

Kurt snorted again, louder this time and shifted to see David, "My dad proposed Friday and Carole said yes."

"Do you not like her?"

"What? No, she's great! I just…It's weird 'cause Dad and I have been alone since…Mom died." His voice tapered off toward the end.

"Well doesn't that make the proposal that much better. It will give you a chance to have a larger family. You know more people to love you."

"Yeah…It's just…"

"Listen, things change all the time I mean. Wes and I will be going off to college next year, and the chances of us going to the same school is really low. But I still want to find new people and make new friends. Obviously family is different but the change is the same. And change isn't always bad."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I think I will become the forgotten son though. Carole's son, Finn, he is in glee with me but he is a complete manly man. When my dad and Carole started dating I…I had a crush on him. Which was ridicules because he is completely straight. Anyway he and Dad bonded, over sports and typical guy things. I can't be that guy. And yeah Dad stood up for me during the whole basement thing but still…" Kurt trailed off, eyebrows creased slightly as he lowered his head.

"Well first off. I think you and your dad are really close because otherwise you wouldn't be so worried that talking to him about the bullying would stress him out. Also, I don't know what the 'basement thing' is, but if he took your side then that means something right."

Kurt interrupted saying something about 'decorating,' 'blanket,' lamp,' 'red rubber dress,' and 'apologized.' Which David really didn't understand so he continued.

"And as far as your mother goes," he pause making sure Kurt was listening, "your dad getting married doesn't mean she changes. My mother lost her father in a fire when she was twelve. Grandma remarried when she was about fifteen, and according to Mom she just loved her step-dad differently. He was a father but not her dad. Does that make any since?" There was a nod, "And if Carole is as nice and kind as you say she is then I doubt she will try and force you into thinking of her as a mom."

"Yeah, I know. I think she is going to be just as upset about the whole Karofsky thing as dad. Thanks for listening David. I don't really feel comfortable talking to Dad about this…about anything that involves Momma actually. And...I've put enough stuff on Blaine already"

"No worries, that's what friends are for. As for Blaine, he really doesn't care how much you put on him. He just wants you to be safe and happy, he cares I think you know that." David patted Kurt on the arm softly before standing, "Wanta go raid the fridge or make breakfast. The kitchen open at five, but breakfast isn't served until seven."

"Sure, but what about them?" Kurt motioned to the unconscious boys.

"Leave them. Haha don't give me that look they live here. I mean, I suppose we could leave a note if you want." Seeing Kurt's glare David seceded and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled something on it before placing it on Wes's lap, "There happy? Come on."

And the two exited the dorm room and made their way to the kitchens.

Upon entering small student kitchen they decided to make scramble eggs and bacon. After David assured Kurt they could and they wouldn't get in trouble for doing it.

It was about twenty minutes later when Blaine and Wes joined them.

"Good morning! What are you guys making?" Blaine asked through a yawn, "It sure smells good!"

"Eggs and bacon," David said fully concentrating on not burning himself with the oil. _Why didn't I say I'd do the eggs…I always burn myself when I cook bacon._

"David you always burn your chest when you cook bacon, so why are you the one doing it," Wes gave David a mocking grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "remind me never to sleep like that again please."

Kurt turned shifted, "I'm sorry…I said you could have slept in your bed."

"Don't worry about it Kurt, it was my own fault."

Soon they were all sitting down in the large dining room having breakfast.

* * *

><p>AN: I guess I always wondered why Finn had a questioning moment with the marriage and Kurt didn't. I know that something like that must be a really big change. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Wes is up next and I think I will throw a Nick or Jeff in there somewhere too!


	9. Here We Go: Wes

Wes could feel the tension and fear rolling off the younger boy in waves as they drove. Which was the main reason for the radio, considering he normally didn't have it on when he was driving. Now, however, he had a small smile from listening to David and Blaine belt out _Single Ladies_ in a desperate attempt to make Kurt relax. Which was working, although the countertenor wasn't joining in very loudly. _I LOVE HIS VOICE! Man, I want that for the Warblers! _For the most part this was how the ride from Westville to Lima went. The younger boy's fear became more apparent the closer they got.

"Calm down Kurt. I have a plan alright." Wes tried to calm his new found friend after another uncomfortable shift was felt. The fact Wes spoke at all was unusual.

"WOW, Kurt feel honored Wes never talks and drives," David used the same over the top action and tone he had used earlier that morning.

"It's true Kurt, Wes rarely speaks when he's driving." Blaine added.

"Why?" Kurt seemed confused, after all who doesn't talk while they're driving?

"Don't worry about it Kurt. It's just how my father taught me." The car shifts to another lain, "If you really want to know I will explain later. We take a right here?" _Why am I driving? This should be Blaine, he's been to Kurt's loads of times before._

"Yes," Kurt's voice raised a few octaves

Minutes passed in silence, and as they pulled into Kurt's drive way Wes tried once again to reassure him, "I do have a plan Kurt. You, David, and Blaine will take your stuff to your room and I will introduce myself to your father. Alright? One of us will call you a few minutes later."

"What are you going to talk to him about?" Kurt sounded slightly nervous.

"Not about the bullying. You trust me don't you?" Kurt reluctantly nodded as they all exited the car.

Upon entering the Hummel home the smell of chicken and chocolate chip cookies hit them, Kurt smiled, "I'm back Carole, and I brought a few friends."

"Kurt! Hi, honey did you have a good time." She asked entering the living room from the kitchen, cleaning her hands on her apron before bringing Kurt into a hug. "And who are these young men."

"Oh, uh…"

"Wes Montgomery, Ma'am. It is a pleaser to meet you."

"David Thompson."

Both boys shook her hand politely.

"My, my, are all the boys that go to your school so polite, Blaine? It is a pleaser to meet both of you, I'm Carole. Kurt's fathers fiancé."

Blaine blushed and moved slightly in embarrassment.

"Why don't you boys put Kurt's things in his room, while I pull the cookies out of the oven."

"Carole, where is Dad? Did he have to go to the garage?"

"No, he was just getting out of the shower." With that she went back into the kitchen.

Wes turned to the others, "Just like I said in the car, no worries." He added patting Kurt on the arm lightly.

Wes entered the kitchen at the same time Burt wandered in. "Hello, you must be Mr. Hummel. I'm Wes Montgomery, Kurt's friend. I go to school with Blaine." He held out his hand as he had done minutes before with Carole.

Burt shook it, "Yeah, nice to meet you. Where is Kurt anyway, I heard him come in."

"He and the others are putting his things away." Wes took a deep breath calming himself because despite his efforts at calming Kurt, he was extremely nervous. "Do you think I can speak to you both for a minute?"

Carole turned to face him allowing the cookies to cool and Burt nodded before adding, "'bout what, kid?"

Another deep breath, "Kurt. Now before you say anything, he is fine right now but…" _I wish my heart would slow down. Ok you've been through this just keep talking._

"Kid, what do you mean fine right now?" Burt eyed him threateningly.

"Ok, sorry," Wes didn't normally get this nervous but this was really important, "We managed to convince Kurt to tell you about things that are going on at school. BUT he is really worried that you are going to have another heart attack and I just wanted to for warn you. That way you have some idea of what is about to happen and you can try and remain calm because I think if you seem calm that, that will calm Kurt. And he is really worried about this and…" _Stop you fool! You said that all so fast, you'll be lucky if he understood anything you just said._ Yet again another deep breath.

Burt and Carole watched Wes for a moment. Carole's hand lingering on Burt's shoulder. Finally Burt spoke, "I am not going to have a heart attack. Kurt worries about me too much, but thank you for being such a good friend to him. I guess they are waiting to get the ok from you?" _Wow, he is an awesome dad._ Wes nodded. "Alright. KURT, YOU GUYS CAN COME UP NOW. Let's move to the living room shall we."

The entire conversation went remarkable well. Kurt couldn't hold back his tears when Burt said 'it would hurt me more if something happened and I didn't know beforehand Kurt. You have to trust me, I'm your father.' And when Carole added 'we are a family Kurt that's what we do.' The conversation ended with Burt declaring he would call the school tomorrow and schedule a meeting with the principal.

When everything had calm down Blaine suggested the four boys go out to lunch, and Burt agreed. As they were leaving however Wes paused.

"Hey, I am going to use the restroom first," he tossed the keys to David, "Be right back." Wes reentered the house and walked over to the kitchen. "Mr. Hummel?"

"Burt." He said turning around to face the Warbler, "Anyone who would do that for my son deserves my respect." He smiled, but it seemed pain. _And why wouldn't it be…he just found out his only son's life was threatened and sexually assaulted._

"I…" _It is not my day, "_Here." Wes handed a pile of papers to Burt.

"What's this."

"Information about Dalton. I know you are going to talk to the principal but if what Kurt says is true I don't know if it will work." Once again Wes could feel his heart racing. "There's information about scholarships, tuition, boarding, the no bullying policy, the Warblers, and all the phone number and websites. Kurt doesn't know I put all that together, but…"

"You did all of this for Kurt?" Burt seemed shocked. "Why?"

Wes swallowed, "I had to. My brother killed himself when he was thirteen because kids treated him like crap…Kurt reminds me of him, and I…" Wes closed his eyes briefly, "I had to do something. I couldn't for Dylan…but Blaine and…and Kurt…I just had to." Hastily wiping his eyes he breathed out, "sorry." Before turning to leave only to be caught by Burt's hand on his shoulder. Though Wes refused to meet his eyes.

"You are a really great kid, Wes." Burt patted him comfortingly.

"Kurt is so lucky to have friends like you!" Carole pulled the startled boy into a hug, her eyes tearing as well.

Once release Wes wiped any ruminants of tears and nodded goodbye, hearing a heartfelt 'Thank you!' from his friend father.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone is having a good holiday season! Or at least better than I am…haha…anyway enjoy! And as always Thank You all for the reviews, alerts, and favs! My best Christmas present this years has been you readers


	10. Not the Break I Wanted: David

Over the next week things seemed to once again return to normal at Dalton. At least it felt that way to David. With midterms starting, the SATs and ACTs fast approaching, and the sectionals coming up things just got crazy. Four days after they had spoke to Mr. Hummel, Blaine came running into Wes and David's room with a huge smile plastered to his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"He, that Karofsky character, was expelled! Can you believe it!" Blaine was practically jumping up and down, which brought a smile to both of the older boy's faces, "AND Kurt asked me to be his date to his dad's wedding! ME! He asked me!"

David got up and pulled Blaine in a hug then, he had never seen him so happy before.

"Karofsky isn't fighting the expulsion?" _Really Wes? Couldn't you ask that later?_

"His dad won't let him! Can you believe it!"

Wes smiled them, even though it was and exhausted smile it was a smile. _Good! Wes has been so out of it lately, it's nice to see him smile._

"So does this mean you and Kurtie are dating?" _I have to ask. Oh and look at that blush!_

"David," Blaine snaps though his face is scarlet and even Wes raises an eyebrow, "I don't know, ok? Maybe, I am taking him out to dinner after the reception."

"We're happy for you both. You guys deserve it you know?" With that Wes goes back to studying.

David pats Blaine on the back and they too part ways.

* * *

><p>That Sunday Blaine leaves for the wedding, with a good amount of friendly taunts coming from his fellow Warblers.<p>

Sadly as soon as he is gone David and Wes once again hit the books both desperate to maintain their GPAs and prepare for college. Well that was Wes's intention anyway, most people just assume David just wanted to graduate.

Around seven that evening David's phone starts ringing, effectively waking him up from his nap atop his German text.

"Who is it?" Wes sounded grumpy. "If it is you girlfriend DO NOT answer! I am almost done over here and listening to you act like a three year old will not help me at all." _Someone needs a nap!_

"It isn't. It's Blaine." David fumbles for a moment, "hello, Blaine?"

"David?"

"Hey, what's up you don't sound all that good."

"Put him on speaker phone." Wes, who is now paying full attention mouths from his desk. Once David had done so Wes spoke aloud, "Blaine are you alright? Did you and Kurt fight or something?"

"No…I just thought I should call because I won't be back for awhile…" _He still sounds off…_

"Blaine what is wrong?" David tries again.

"We had gone to get dinner. Some guys from Kurt's school were there and…"

"Are you hurt? Is Kurt alright."

"Yeah. I mean I'm fine they didn't do much, but…" a heavy breath came through the phone, "They broke…they broke Kurt's arm…I tried to stop them, but I was knocked down. And by the time I got up and got in a few good hits, his arm was…" he sounded so defeated.

"Where are you Blaine?" Wes sounded calm, but David could see the worry and angry that he himself was feeling.

"The hospital, County General. They had to set Kurt's arm…some of the bone was…" But the sentence was never finished.

"We're coming."

* * *

><p>The hospital was closer to Westville than Lima, and when David and Wes entered they saw Blaine right away but none of Kurt's family. He was pale and a bit shaken up, but seemed physically fine.<p>

"Hey…"

Wes took the lead again and led him to a chair, "How's Kurt? Do you know?"

Blaine shook his head softly, "I know they had to put him under because of the pain, but they won't let me see him because I'm not family. Burt, Carole, and Finn are coming. In fact they should be here really soon."

David sat down on the other side of Blaine, "So they just attacked him?"

"Yeah. They said it was payback for getting Karofsky kicked out. I thought…" Blaine's hands tightened their hold on his pants and his eyes slammed shut, "I thought it was going to be like that blasted dance! I mean it was but…"

"You thought it was going to be that bad?"

Just then the Humdel family appeared in the waiting area. Burt stopped at the reception desk, but Carole and Finn walked toward the three Warblers.

"Are you alright Blaine? You weren't hurt were you?" Carole spoke first. But Blaine just starred in shock. "Are you?"

"Yeah.."

"Thank God," and she pulled him into a tight hug. "I just couldn't bare it if both of you were hurt."

Burt approached them, "Blai…"

Pulling himself away from Carole's embrace and tripping slightly Blaine spoke hastily, "Is he ok? Was it just a break? Will he be alright? I tried, I swear I really did! Please forgive me." He broke off near tears. _This entire thing is bringing up way to many memories for him. We should really get him back to Dalton…But I doubt he will leave if he hasn't seen Kurt._

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid. If you hadn't of been there Kurt may have been hurt worse and for that I will always be grateful. And yes the doctors say he should be fine, but that arm is going to take a while to heal. I was just coming to tell everyone that they are keeping him over night, but we can seem him before visiting hours end. And that you three," He motioned toward the Warblers, "Had better do it first because family gets to stay longer. Room 231" He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezes it gently before walking over to Carole.

Wes, David, and Blaine left for room 231. However, upon entering they found a sleeping Kurt. Disappointed they returned to the young boy's family. Leaving messages and saying they would contact him tomorrow, once Warblers practice was finished.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy! And yes I know I am evil…


	11. Really?: Wes

To say Wes was tired would be an understatement. To say he was stressed, worried, nervous these words didn't cover what he was actually feeling, they barely scratched the surface. The near silent drive home was not helping the matter, nor was the muted crying that Blaine was doing or the annoying humming David was comforting him with. In fact if someone were to ask Wes at this moment in time, 'what do you want?,' he'd likely answer 'TO BE ALONE.'

Of course that wasn't what he wanted either. Wes hadn't really slept since the confrontation with Burt. It just brought up too much. And Wes wasn't really one to look for help with regards to himself, so he suffered silently. Losing sleep, studying too much, and practicing to hard. _But that doesn't matter right now, idiot. You can sleep once Kurt is out of the hospital and Blaine has calmed down. He shouldn't be alone tonight… I guess he can sleep in my bed, I'll play it off like I need to study or something. Besides he doesn't have a roommate and I really don't think he should be alone tonight not after what happened._

As they pulled into Dalton Wes let out an exhausted sigh, "Blaine, why don't you bunk with us tonight? You shouldn't be alone and my bed will be open. I still need to do some last minute studying and stuff.

Blaine quietly mumbled, "Sure. Thanks." Before leading the way.

David nudged Wes with his elbow, "You know you need sleep to right, dude? Because I don't think you can do another all-nighter."

"No worries. I will sleep and besides I haven't been staying up all night." _I just have been going to bed after one and waking up by four…_

"Sure…" David finished sarcastically before leaving too catch up with Blaine.

In truth, obviously, David was right. Not that Wes would readily admit it.

The rest of the walk was silent. Actually there was no speaking until the boys had put pajamas on, and David and Blaine were crawling under the covers.

As he laid there under the soft glow of Wes's desk light Blaine spoke, "I really thought tonight was going to end like the dance did…I…I could feel it. I just knew I was going to wake up in the hospital and…" the whispered sounds of his voice filled the room like a heavy steam, and Wes could feel it burn his brain and heart.

"I know Blaine." Wes's voice sounded too weak for his liking, so he added stronger, "But it didn't. You are fine and Kurt will be. Tomorrow, Warblers rehearsal will end early and we will see if Kurt wants us to visit. If he does, then we'll drive there. Getting coffee, flowers, candy, and anything else you can think of along the way."

"What if he doesn't?" The broken sound was back in Blaine's voice.

"Then…we get those things and we go the next day. Or the next. He's our friend and we will visit him regardless Blaine, I promise."

It was then that David spoke up, "Plus, we need to have good name placement on his cast!"

The room fell silent again and Wes heard both the others breathing eventually even out as they fell asleep. _I hope Blaine has no nightmares tonight._ He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, feeling the strain of the last few hours sink into his body. _We shouldn't have to deal with this. No one should, but definitely not us, not young kids… I wonder what will happen now. Will those jerks be arrested? _"Knowing our luck, I highly doubt it." He muttered aloud into the silence of the room.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Wes became aware that he was asleep. There was no other explanation for his dead younger brother Dylan to be in the same room with Kurt. Nor was there any justification for these two having a conversation. And yet Wes simply watched. <em>Wake up. Please, wake up…<em> Dylan then reached into his bag pulling out a gun. _No wake up I don't want to see this. _They had said something else to each other, and then Dylan brought the gun toward his face.

"NO," Wes sat up with such force he pushed the chair out from under him causing a loud bang to resonate throughout the room, his desk light also fell as he himself went down. For a slit second Wes didn't know where he was, he could feel the sweat drip down his body and he could see the image of his brother in his mind. Looking the way Wes had found him the following morning.

Although Wes heard nothing, the other inhabitance of the room had been awoken by the loud crash.

"Wes?" David called out his voice still heavy with sleep. "You alright what was the crash?"

Blaine who was closer and a much lighter sleeper, noticed something was wrong, "Wes…" his voice was laced with concern instead of sleep, "David turn on your lamp."

As light illuminated the room Wes's eyes were brought back into focus. He moved his hands to them and gave a shaky, uncontrolled laugh. _Just a dream you fool._ However, he was still unaware of the others presence. Until Blaine placed a hand on his wet back. Wes jumped slightly his body still not entirely under his control.

"Wes! What happened? Did you have a dream? You're all sweaty and shaky." Blaine seemed frantic in his quest to find a cause.

His panic seemed to have awakened David as well. "Wes, are you sick? Do you need the nurse."

"I'm fine." _Yeah, ok. That didn't even sound convincing to me…_

Blaine snorted, though not unkindly, "You are not fine Wes." He shifted slightly and stood walking over to a dresser and grabbing a shirt. Then returned handing it to Wes, "Here. Now what happened?"

Wes sighed, _why do I feel so much older now? _"It was just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"My brother. Alright?" Wes really hadn't meant to be so snappy he just couldn't take much more of this stuff. "Sorry, it's just Kurt and Dylan…Well Kurt's a lot like D was…I guess…"

Blaine shifted, "Kurt won't kill himself Wes."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Wes tried to stand wanting nothing more than to leaving this conversation and retreat to the safety of another unoccupied room, but his legs just wouldn't move.

"Because we've talked about it." _What?_

"What?" David sounded confused.

"We have." Blaine repeated before moving back to the bed and sitting down, "He said he'll never do that to his father. He told me there were plenty of time he wanted to, but his dad means far too much to him, and that even with Carole and Finn he would still be really hurt if Kurt did anything like that."

"Really?" Wes question was breathless and hopeful,

"Really."

With that the boys fell into a peaceful silence. Eventually talking themselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy this story. Happy Holidays to all, and if you celebrate Christmas than a very happy one to you. If not enjoy not having school and/or work!

Also to answer a question: ACTs are like the SATs, they are a type of standardized test that some colleges look at prior to admission. In the U.S. most western colleges want you to take the SAT and most eastern schools want ACT scores. Or at least that is when I have heard. Personally I am on the west coast and the SATs were my poison, years ago now.


	12. Frosted like Glass: David

David woke up on the carpeted floor of his dorm room. He noticed Blaine was still curled up next to him, but frowned when he saw Wes wasn't. _I knew everything was getting to him, but I just let it slide…Some friend I am. I wonder where he is anyway? It's only 5:43… hmm. _ Slowly David made his way toward his bed, his legs stiff from the unexpected camp out on the floor. Eventually he found his way to the window. The ground glistened with a light frost, which ironically was how felt. When he was awoken by Wes's fall, and the troubled boy revealed his pain, David felt frozen inside. Both metaphorically and physically. _Only someone with a cold heart wouldn't have done anything..._ But he was unable to react. Wes always knew when something was wrong, always tried to help him. Help anyone. But somehow, even with their close friendship David was unaware. _You actually knew full well something was wrong and didn't do anything…I guess I am so used to Wes being the strong one I never thought about what lies beneath that s_teely_ resolve._ David frowned again, _how can I jump into action over Kurt, who I have only known for a few weeks, and yet blatantly ignore my best friend?_

David's self hatred was interrupted with the opening of the door, although he didn't turn around to acknowledge Wes's presence.

"Why are you awake David?" Wes was now standing just behind him, he seem to be speaking to the reflection in the darkened glass. "It's going to be a long day, especially if we end up driving to Lima this evening."

David brought his eyes to meet the manifestation of his friend residing within the mirror, "You could have told me. I would have helped Wes, I think you know that."

David watch the darkened image move parallel to his own, "You know I don't like to be vulnerable David. Both you and Blaine know that. What happened with Dylan…It changed everything in my family, it made me defenseless… It took my father's resolve…my mother light." Mirror Wes shifted again as his temporal twin sat down, "I had to become the support. If I hadn't everything would have slowly collapsed upon itself. You know that too, you've met my parents."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be like that around us. We don't always have to be supported, sometimes we can become those pillars and hold you for awhile." David paused waiting for either Wes to respond, and when neither did he turned to his friend. "You know I think of you as a brother."

Wes appear to not trust his voice at that moment and nodded.

"That goes for me too, you know." Both of the senior Warblers jumped at the sound of their friend's voice. With a warm smile the shorter boy added, "I mean, you guys are my family. Next year will be weird without you here all the time."

_Ok this is getting way to deep for me… _"Oh come on Blainie. You won't be lonely with little Kurtie. Before you know it Wes and I will never be able to hang out with you anymore." _YES that was a blush if I ever saw one. And Wes is smiling, so two wins for David!_

"Well we better start getting ready for classes. I have a test in literature today." Wes dramatically slumped his shoulders smiling toward his friends.

* * *

><p>History was the only class David had that neither Wes nor Blaine were in, but it was also the only class that didn't have a test this week. <em>And I have a free period after this followed by lunch!<em>

The teacher, who happened to be an elderly women that could barely see with her glasses on, was lecturing about World War II, but David wasn't paying attention. He was drawing in the margins of his notebook.

His artistic thought process was jolted, "David, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Yes sir." _Crap! I don't think I did anything! Why is the Vic Principal calling me out of class? Did something happen… _"Did something happen to my parents?" David's voice sounded pinched, although he liked to joke around he had never actually been to the principal's office before and truthfully with all the other emotional stuff going on with his friends right now he really didn't want anything else to happen.

"No. Don't worry David. This is nothing bad. We would have asked Wes or Thad, but they are busy this period."

"Sir, is this a Warbler matter?" _Wow that sounded professional._

"In a manner of speaking. Though technically no. Don't worry the Dean will fill you in." They entered the main office.

David took a seat on a small leather sofa across from the principal's office. _I still don't exactly understand what I am doing here. And how can something be a Warbler matter, and yet not at the same time?_ He glance at the clock, noting that History ends in five minutes.

The phone rings and a male receptionist answers, "Dalton Academy main office, Mark speaking…yes sir, he arrived about fifteen minutes ago…no sir he is still in the meeting…of course I will tell him as soon as they finish…yes…oh of course. Have a good day."

As the phone is set back on it cradle the door adjacent to David opens and the tenor voice of the Dean wafts over, "Of course I understand the worry, however, I think everything will be fine here. And I do believe Mr. Thompson should be…" David stands at the mention of his name, nervous once more, "waiting to show you around."

David felt his eyes bulge, whatever he was expecting it certainly wasn't this. Here was Kurt offering a small smile, his black cast peaking out the bottom of his Dalton Warblers uniform.

"Hi David…"

* * *

><p>AN: The most entertaining thing about writing this chapter was trying to remember high school classes…which is ridicules because I have only been out for 2 and ½ year… Oh well, I hope everyone had and is having a good holiday. And thanks again for all the support :D Hopefully once this is complete and (sadly…) school starts again I will be able to write a few one shots from Blaine and Kurt's perspective.


	13. Strength Through Pain: Wevid

Wes's day had been horrible: like end of the world, 'Luke I am your father,' 'congratulations it's a lizard baby' kind of day. When he woke up, after overcoming the morning haze and confusion, he was mortified by the events of the night before. Wes does not break down in front of others. So he left the room to take a walk, it certainly wasn't the first 5:30 stroll he had taken recently. His mind was still heavy with dark foreboding thoughts. _I could have done more. Even if Kurt says he won't, it doesn't set anything in stone. Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming, which means I have to go home…and deal with my father. My college applications are due soon. Will Blaine be alright without David and I?_

When his walk had ended he was faced with another unforeseen, _though it should have been obvious,_ problem. David took the entire nightmare incident to heart. This frustrated Wes because honestly how could any of it be David's fault…

Then as if to add one more planet to Atlas's back he gets this weird unexpected message from the Dean.

**Mr. Montgomery,**

**There will be a midterm transfer auditioning for Warblers tomorrow evening following his first day of school. Mr. Thompson has been showing him around since this morning. Please make him feel welcome.**

**Dean Swartz **

So now sitting in Calculus, Wes was once again distracted. _So much prep goes into having an audition and here is the dean giving me one rehearsal to inform the other Warblers and schedule a supplement practice! I mean sectionals are only a week away…This kid had better be freaking AMAZING…_

Wes rarely skipped anything, but today was different. With Calculus over, he would only be skipping Italian. _I am never going to need Italian! _

Feeling emotionally drained, physically exhausted, and exceptionally stressed. Wes headed back to his dorm room. More importantly his bed.

* * *

><p>~~<em> With David~~<em>

"Hi David…" Kurt's voice was scratchy, his eyes were downcast and rimmed red. In short he looked miserable.

Before David could respond the young receptionist, Mark, spoke up, "Your Kurt Hummel, correct? Your father just called, he wanted to make sure you had arrived. Apparently he was under the perception that you were going to call when you got here, but I told him you were in a meeting."

"Thanks…" Kurt's eyes didn't leave the floor.

"Hey Kurt…Dean Swartz I can take him from here. We know each other." David walked forward to meet his friend and placed a hand on his back leading him away.

"Of course Mr. Thompson. Here is his room key, Warbler hall room…ah I don't remember, but he is rooming with Mr. Anderson. Preparations will be made shortly and Mr. Hummel has informed me his father will be bringing his things this evening." Dean Swartz handed David a small key. "You are safe here Kurt, please don't forget that." Then returned to his office.

_Well this was unexpected…_ "Come on Kurt, let's go somewhere to talk before I give you a tour."

Ultimately the pair ended up on the swings in the elementary division playground. David broke the silence that had traveled with them, "When did this happen Kurt. I mean, yesterday you were in the hospital and… Does Blaine know?"

"Dad and Carole wouldn't let me go back to McKinley after what happened. And well, Coach Sylvester kind of likes me…I guess…"

_Who is Coach Sylvester? WAIT, Cheerios Coach Sylvester! Wow…_ "Well I understand your father and step-mothers reasoning. But I would have assumed you at least taken today off…"

"They would have won then…"

"Who?"

Kurt backed up, then allowed his legs to gracefully slide away from the ground. He swung to and fro with fluidity. Only when the motions stopped did the injured boy speak again. His voice soft, "The guys who broke my arm. The jocks. Whatever force killed my momma and gave Dad a heart attack. All of the stupid ignorant hateful people in the world…**they** would have won."

_Wow…Kurt's a lot stronger than anyone would have guessed. Here he is with a nasty break in his arm and a father who just got married, and yet refuses to have a day off because it would show weakness…_

"And no I haven't told Blaine…" Kurt added, his swing moving again but with even less force than before. "I wanted too. I don't have his number memorized and they…they broke my phone last night…"

"Right…" _Wow David that was lame… _"He was really worried about you. I mean we all were but Blaine took it really hard. I think he blames himself for not stopping them." _Actually I know he blames himself…_

Kurt stopped moving abruptly, "What? Why would he blame himself. He did stop them and…"

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?" David mimicked Kurt's earlier actions, releasing tension by swinging gently. "If you want."

Kurt's swing began again with a soft sigh, "The wedding was perfect. Then dinner with Blaine was going to be perfect too, but it was interrupted. Azimo, one of McKinley's football players, he caught me by the arm," David noted the subconscious way Kurt's good arm drifted over his right. "and yanked. That's when the first break happened… I remember white hot pain and then Blaine yelled something. One of the other guys shoved him to the ground. Then, I guess, Azimo shoved me, and I landed wrong because the next thing I saw was bone…and then Blaine was up and he managed to get them to back off." Kurt paused, "Everything is jumbled, but I know Blaine was right in front of me, kneeing there in the wet grass. He took his sweater off and carefully wrapped it around my arm. Stemming the blood. He helped me stand, and brought me to his car." Kurt sighed again. "If anything he saved me." Every time Kurt mentioned Blaine his voice held such warmth and love.

_How can he be so calm? I would be so upset. _"It really shouldn't have happened Kurt. Those guys, Azimo, and the rest they were arrested right? That was a hate crime."

In that second time stopped. Kurt's swing ceased to move, like a pendulum ending time. "No. Aside from myself, who was injured and has reason to hate Azimo and the others, and Blaine there were no witnesses. The police won't do anything." Kurt said it so simply it turned David's stomach.

_Why does the world have to suck this much? _"You're saying they won't believe you because you were either in too much pain to identify them, or because you are making it up? That's really stupid! They broke you arm!"

"That is the way things are…Dad was…he was so upset…Can we just go to the dorms now? Please."

David nodded hopping off the swing.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know I broke my pattern but I just couldn't leave David hanging there! I had to know what happened…I mean it would have been mean to leave you all hanging… Enjoy!


	14. A New Warbler: The Warblers

**To: Warblers**

**From: Council **

**Tonight we will be introducing a new member, and tomorrow evening he will be officially auditioning. Due to this, Saturday from 1pm-4pm will be a makeup rehearsal. Please remember if you are not a border and are unable to attend to inform at least one member of the council. I understand this comes as a major incontinence, and for that I apologize. See you all at practice tonight.**

**Wes **

_~~Nick~~_

When Nick got the message he was in theatre. It was his favorite class, and today they were building set for the musical that Dalton was putting on in conjunction with their sister school. _Otherwise it would be like going back in time and having us guys play women._ He snorted rather loudly in that moment and some of the guys in his class gave amused looks.

He felt his iphone vibrate indicating an email, _I only have it vibrate for email sent from the council…Hmm. _

"What?" Nick wasn't really talking to anyone. After all he was the only Warbler in Theatre this period.

"What, what Nick?" a classmate questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing important Merrick. Just…" Nick shifted trying to get his phone back in his pants pocket. "Apparently we have a new Warbler."

"Really?" Merrick exclaim caught the attention of the others, "A new Warbler! Midterm! But that's rare, I mean the last was Anderson, right?"

Nick stirred uncomfortably under the gaze of his fellow classmates, he felt like an animal in the zoo. _I probably shouldn't say too much, after all it is Warblers business…But I really don't know anything anyway. And this is big news. Blaine's transfer and entrance into the Warblers made it around the school faster than the Flash can circle the world. _"Yeah a New Warbler, and yes our current lead, Blaine Anderson, was the last midterm transfer."

Another boy, who Nick recognized as Zeke, stepped forward. "But being a midterm transfer isn't a good thing. I mean I was a midterm and it was because my folks died, and my grandpa wanted to send me here."

"Yeah, your right. Blaine's wasn't the best either. But we can't jump to…" But Nick's train of thought was interrupted.

"Boys. Although I agree this is fascinating these sets won't build themselves. So please get back to work and continue this discussion during break."

The boy reluctantly followed orders.

_~~Trent~~_

Trent was annoyed when his computer beeped. As was the teacher who gave him a look before continuing. Before checking the email Trent muted the computer, _I don't need to get into any more trouble...I have been kicked out of computers more than twice this month alone. _

He opened the email and before he finished reading it…

"Wow, a new Warbler huh?" the boy to his left, _who often cheats of me so I shouldn't be surprised he would read my email too,_ commented.

_Great now half the class is looking and I bet the other half is listening as well…_

_~~Thad~~_

Now when Thad received the message he was already aware of the new Warbler. Being on the council has it's perks.

But he still let out a frustrated sigh at the lunch table, _why do we have to make up practice on Saturday, I was planning on spending the day with Rebecca. Man she is gonna be ticked at me._

"What's up Thad? You sound kind of frustrated, anything I can help with." A fellow senior asked.

"Na. We just got another Warbler and we need a practice to make up for his audition."

"A new Warbler! Really? I haven't seen any new students today." A younger boy commented from across the table. Before long the entire table started to discuss this bit of information pertaining to the infamous Warblers.

"I saw one. He was with David. I think he had a broken arm or something."

"Really? That sucks I wonder if that is why he's transferring?"

"I guess it could be but he could just be a sports guy too."

"He didn't look like a sports guy…"

With another sigh Thad stood up and left. He loved that the Warblers were this popular but really…

_~~Andrew~~_

Andrew wasn't having the best day. During PE he had taking a hockey puck to the head and was in the nurse's office when he got the message.

"A new Warbler, huh? We haven't had a new member since the beginning of the year when Jeff transferred…I wonder who this kid it."_Am I really talking to myself…it must be this stupid concussion. _

"His name is Kurt Hummel." The nurse was looking at Andrew with concern. _Probably because I was talking to myself…_

"How do you know that Miss. Cramer? Has he been in here or something?" Andrew was alarmed, even though the kid hadn't officially auditioned he was still a Warbler.

"Mr. Stuart, you know I can't just give information to other students."

"He isn't just another student! He's a Warbler!"

"Calm down! You are just going to make your headache worse. His name is Kurt and he was in here giving my his medical information. That is all you are getting. Now since you are well enough to protect a boy you've never met I think you are well enough to go back to class don't you?" she smirked slightly.

"Ughh…fine."

_~~Jeff~~_

"Guess what guys! We got a new Warbler!" Jeff who could only be described as a teenage stuck on pure adrenaline or an alien. Was jumping up and down in the middle of his afternoon English class. Thankfully for him the teacher had just left the room.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Who is it?"

The questions continued throughout the classroom, and well as many of the students having conversations with others via text, until the teacher came back.

_~~And Blaine~~_

Blaine was worried, his mind was preoccupied, and he really wasn't paying attention to anything. He had been texting Kurt all day, and was extremely worried by the lack of response…until he remember Kurt's phone was destroyed yesterday. _Yep, and this is why you aren't in class right now. Just calm down Kurt's fine. He is either still in the hospital or he is at home resting. And tonight David, Wes, and I will go visit him._ Blaine was sitting under a tree in quad outside the commons area. It was a cold day, but it was dry and the sun was shining.

He looked at his phone noticing the new email and read it. Unlike his fellow Warblers and classmates who had been interested about the new addition. It made Blaine's heart still. He knew all too well what a midterm transfer might mean. And he had an uneasy feeling that this wasn't just any new student.

The air seemed colder then, _If it is Kurt…He's here today I have to find him._

It was as though the increased cold slowed his movements, because to Blaine it took a lifetime to get up and start moving. "Wes will know…"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry about not posting yesterday! I was going to but then some old friends wanted to get together, and then when I got home I was researching grad schools… I just lost track of time. Anyway thanks for all the support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I think there will be somewhere between 3-6 more chapters, haha I am writing as I go soooooo….I really can't give you a clear answer.

Also as I mentioned earlier I am thinking of doing oneshots (or short stories) from Kurt and/or Blaine's perspective throughout this story once I am finished. I have some places in mind, but if any of you have a certain point you would want to read about just let me know and I might write it.


	15. Straight Friends: Wes

"Hey, your door was unlocked and…oh good Wes," Blaine closed the door behind him, panting he walked over to Wes's bed where the other boy slept soundly. "Wes who is…come on Wes wake up!"

Wes shifted turning so he faced the intruder, as his eyes waged war with the light he muttered, "Dude, come on Warblers isn't for another few hours. I want to sleep some more." With that he turned back smashing his face into the pillow.

"Come on Wes! Who is the new Warbler?" Blaine sat on the edge of David's bed before reluctantly adding, "Is it Kurt?"

That caught Wes's attention, honestly he hadn't even considered that Kurt might be the new Warbler. _I wonder…_ "I don't know who it is, but David does shoot him a text." As Blaine sent the message to David, Wes unenthusiastically sat up holding back a yawn. "Do you think it is Kurt?" _ We certainly could help him more if that were true, but leaving a school because of something like this sucks…_

"I don't know, I mean he defiantly has reason too. However, I haven't talked to him since…" His phone beeped, "David says he is on the way…But he didn't answer my question…" Blaine looked up to Wes with hopeful eyes.

"Do you want him to have transferred?" _ I bet the answer is yes…honestly I hope it's him too._

"Yes. I mean I really care about him, and I will have less to worry about if he is transferring here. Plus I really want to get to know him more…but I know what it's like to run…I just don't know."

"Well you sa…"

Wes was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open reveling a wide eyes Kurt and a proud looking David, "See Kurt, I told ya we could hit both with this surprise and that they would be stunned!"

"Well, you might have warned me before kicking the door down," Kurt gave a snarky retort before acknowledging the two flabbergasted boys in the room. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you but my phone hasn't been replaced yet and…this was kind of last minute."

"Kurt." Blaine seemed to breath the word as though his life revolved around the other angelic boy.

Kurt gave a small smile before turning to Wes, "My dad said you were the one who found all the information about transferring. I…I can't believe anyone would do that for me…" his head dropped.

_Poor kids not used to having really close friends…_ "Kurt it was really nothing. That's what friends do."

Although Kurt seemed uncomfortable with that statement, both he and David entered the room . "I suppose, but other than my father I've never had any…guys normally…uh…" He tapered off, and Blaine took the opportunity to gently pull him down onto the bed.

_What? I don't get it. _"What Kurt?"

As Kurt seemed to gather himself, David sat down next to Wes.

"Guys normally treat me… kinda like a disease I guess…I mean…they really aren't my friends normally…even Finn took a long time, and I think it was guilt that brought him around."(1)

Wes could see Kurt tense next to Blaine and watched as the shorter boy pulled the other into a careful hug. "Do you mean that even the guys in you glee club don't really treat you like a friend? I thought you said you were close to them."

"I am it's just…I don't know, I always feel uneasy with them. I guess that is partly due to the fact three of them used to throw me into dumpsters but…I mean I even had to sing a duet by myself this year because Finn though my 'extreme gayness' would scare off Sam… I just never thought I could be friends with a straight guy…you must really think I'm stupid now." He gave a small laugh.

_I can't believe someone who would eventually become his step-brother would do something that mean. I duet by yourself is just wrong... _Yet Wes could seem the fear and pain radiating from the other boy. He was about to say something when Blaine interrupted.

"That's not stupid Kurt, I thought the same thing until I came here. When I came out, I guess people didn't expect it, and lots of guy friends left me."

_Yeah, and some of them beat you up…_ "Don't worry so much about it Kurt. It doesn't matter who you like. The criteria needed to become my friend have nothing to do with that. You have to be interesting, accepting, and nice. I would say intelligent, but look who I room with."

"HEY! That's not cool Wes, besides I am smart. I really am Kurt! Ask me anything."

Both Kurt and Blaine erupted into a fit of laughter, but somehow Kurt still managed to pose a question, "What musical was I likely named after?"

David's eyes went wide for a minute causing the laughter to increase in volume. "Uh _Sound of Music_?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" Wes playfully elbowed his friend.

"Answer? I don't know give me one more."

"Ok, what is this from 'two households both alike in dignity in fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood make civil hands unclean…' Ideas?" (2)

"That one's easy _Romeo and Juliet_."

All the other boys gave David a dazed stair.

"What! I read things other than Harry Potter!" Again the room was filled with laughter.

_This makes me feel better, Kurt is going to be just fine here. We'll make sure of it._ Once the laughter slowed down Wes decided to ask another question, "Kurt are you dorming here?"

"Yeah, actually…" This time Kurt dropped off and his head went down, but not before they could see just how red his face became.

"Kurt's your new roomie Blaine! Better keep your hands to yourself. Unless of course Kurt wants some love'n." David gave them a wink and wiggled his eyebrows.

Both boy bright red shouted, "David!"

_Yes, I think he will be just fine here._

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy! And I am sorry if you wanted this chapter, or the last, to be deeper. But the Warblers "are like ROCKSTARS" so I always assumed Kurt's transfer would be big news. And I have always had the feeling that David (although only through fanfics) is kind of a goof ball. I do have one or two horrible things to do to them don't worry ;D Anyway happy almost new years!

(1) That's the impression I got during lots of the episodes, mainly from Finn especially early on.

(2) Shakespeare, what can I say I am English major and a bit of a Shakespeare junky. I could have quoted more haha


	16. With Family Comes Drama: David

The four boys continued to talk over the next few hours, right up until Warblers rehearsal was about to begin.

"Come on Kurt, time for you to meet your new musical family." Wes announced as he shifted from his unique position of laying half on half off his bed.

"What!" Kurt's eyes looked like brightly lit blue lanterns, "I don't have anything prepared and I…"

"Whoa, there buddy. Your just meeting them," _That was a great reaction, _"you audition tomorrow!" David reached for his disregarded blazer.

Although Kurt's eyes still looked slightly panicked, he and Blaine also started heading for the door.

"This is going to be fun Kurt! I mean I'm certain we aren't exactly like New Directions, but the guys are really nice," Blaine seemed to be unable to contain his enthusiasm.

_My goodness Blaine, maybe they SHOULD be in separate rooms. At least things are starting to look up._ David reached the door to the rehearsal room first. Standing in the way with his hand on the doorknob, "Ok Kurt, this is the moment every single person in the entire school has been waiting for since about, oh I'd say…let's see…the message went out around 11:30…so 11:45 this morning!"

"What do you mean everyone!?" Kurt's voice squeaked, "He's joking right?!"

Blaine and Wes exchanged glances.

_Best reaction every, even more entertaining than Blaine's last year. _"Nope, I'm not joking in fact there may even been non-Warblers in there just to get a look at the new guy. Happened to Blaine" _And now his eyes are even bigger, WIN._

"Don't worry Kurt everyone is really nice, and last year there was only one non-Warbler." Blaine said soothingly.

Wes laughed slightly, "Kurt, here we go!"

David opened the door and the noise within the room came to a full stop, all eyes on Kurt.

Blaine led Kurt to an open seat, while Wes and David went towards the counsel table.

Right as Wes was about to ram his gavel down and start the meeting…

"I can't take it!" _Wow Jeff, that was the longest you've ever lasted, _"Hi! I'm Jeff welcome to the Warblers! I mean you haven't auditioned but still. Yeah…"

Kurt looked a little terrified but managed to answer, "Kurt…"

And so went Warbler rehearsal…

* * *

><p>Towards the end of a slightly unconventional practice, one that had Wes more than a little flustered, the door was opened.<p>

"Alright quiet down," Wes's gavel banged, "we have a guest."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Montgomery. Can I see you, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Thompson please? I am sorry for interrupting your rehearsal." Dean Swartz requested.

"Yes, sir." Wes gave a sigh, "Dismissed! Don't forget we have an audition tomorrow"

"That's right be prepared to be judgmental," _That's right Kurtie glare all you want I'll just smile back._

Slowly Wes, David, Kurt, and Blaine made their way into the hall, "What did you want to see us about sir?" David questioned.

"Nothing serious Mr. Thompson, although I might need to have a word with you about judging other based on the way you just dismissed Dalton's Warblers." The dean gave a grin, "Actually I was coming to tell Kurt that his Family is here to help him move in, and that Mr. Hummel will not be rooming with Mr. Anderson."

"What? Why? Kurt and I are really good friends sir. I think it would be for the best…"

Blaine was cut off by the dean's hand, "Mr. Anderson, it has been brought to my attention that not only do the two of you share the same sexual preference, which would not have dictated my decision normally, but have also been on a date within the last week. Is this correct, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine blushed and nodded.

Dean Swartz smiled, "Because of this you will be rooming with Mr. Montgomery, and Mr. Hummel with Mr. Thompson. Assuming of course it is alright with them. Mr. Hummel can always be places with another student if that is the case."

"What? No, of course it's fine sir, Kurt and I are already good friends," _This is probably for the better anyway. I bet Mr. Hummel spilt the beans. Poor Blaine must be devastated._

"Yes we have no problem with that at all." Wes added moments later.

"Good, now if you will all follow me."

They made their way from the rehearsal room to the main office, all the while Wes and David quietly arguing about who has to move, Blaine joining in backing David on occasion.

As they approach the office David once again sees Burt and Carole. Both of whom smile at the boys. The tall teenager standing with them, hands shoved in his pockets looks like he could go off at any moment. _Man I wonder what has that guy so mad. He looks ready kill something…_

"Hey Dad, Carole," after a small almost unnoticeable pause, "Finn. Thanks for bring my stuff."

"No problem at all honey," Carole says pulling Kurt into a warm hug. When she releases him she grabs at the other boys getting all three at once, "And thank you for saving him." She adds this so only the three of them could hear.

_I really don't think we did all that much…I mean if we saved him he wouldn't have a broken arm or have lost all that weight…_ regardless of his thoughts David smiles with the others.

Burt soon pulls Kurt into a hug as well, nodding at the other boys.

"Alright Boys, go grab Kurt's stuff. It's all sitting just outside my office."

Within minutes everyone was loaded with Kurt's things and heading toward the dorms.

"I've decided for you all, by the way." Dean Swartz gave the boys a quick glance before grinning at Burt and Carole, "Since Mr. Anderson's room is slightly bigger, both Mr. Hummel and Mr. Thompson will be moving into that room."

Wes smirked.

_Evil…_ "But sir wouldn't it make more since to just have Wes move in with Blaine. Then he's the only one moving!" David sounded annoyed.

"Yes it would make far more since sir." Blaine added.

"My decision on the matter if final" the dean gave another grin.

_Evil…_

* * *

><p>In reality it only took about 30 minutes to get everyone situated, and soon the Hummel's were heading home.<p>

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Hummel thanks for all your help today. I'll just go finish helping Blaine and Wes so you all can say goodbye." David started to make his way out stopping by Kurt's step-brother, _Finn I think it was…_ "Hey man, uh, Finn right thanks for the help."

"Whatever."

_Ok crabby…_

David left the room and headed directly across the hall to his old room. "Hey guys, 'bout done?"

"Yeah. Where's Kurt?" Wes said while helping Blaine make his bed.

"Saying goodbye to his family. Hey, does anyone know what's up with that Finn guy he seems kinda…pissed." _He seems totally pissed._

"From what Kurt has said in the past about New Directions, I doubt they took his transfer well." Blaine commented, "I mean he said that they only have 12 members, so with him gone they are going to need to find another person right."

_That shouldn't be too hard… _"But that shouldn't be too difficult right I mean, I know the Glee kids aren't treated well there, but if we get 30 new auditions every year they have to be able to find one. Right?"

Wes stretches "Yeah, but David out of those 30 on average only 3 can sing."

"It doesn't matter, from what Kurt's said New Directions is going to have a hard time finding a twelfth."

"That sucks…" David was going to add more but the sound of a door slamming in the hall way silenced him. "Anyway I bet they left by now I'm going to head back. We'll be ready to go to dinner in an hour."

A chorus of okay bounced off the walls as David reentered the hall way. Glancing right he noticed Finn turning to go down the stairs, _guess that means they left._

"Hey Kurt so…" David entered his room to Kurt sitting on the floor facing the door, knees pulled up tight to his chest, eyes slightly damp…

* * *

><p>AN: I know you all probably hate me! I'm so sorry for the epic delay…I just got writer block and then classes started. And then I was accepted to study abroad and preparing for that sort of took over. Now I am abroad and I don't know I just am sorry… I seem slightly rusty as well so I apologize if this chapter doesn't flow like it should. I'll get the rhythm back soon. Anyway here is a brand new chapter. See all shiny. And more to come, I promise. Enjoy!


	17. Memories Never Leave: Wes

Only minutes after David had left the door was opened again. _Who on Earth would just barge in…_ Wes turned to the door. There stood David, but not goofy, fun-filled, make them laugh David. _That's the face David had when he had found Blaine. What could have made him like that in this short amount of time? _"David what's the matter?"

Blaine too looked but said nothing.

"I…I Don't know, but something happened. He just keeps mumbling 'he's right,' he won't respond to me at all." David looked frightened and unsure. _Not a look I like on my best friend._

"Who? Kurt?" Blaine words sounded little like a question but were muttered anyway.

"Yeah…come on I don't want to leave him long. I thought since we are all friends that maybe one of you could get through to him." David beckoned them to follow.

It took Wes a little less than ten seconds to realize something big must have happened. Kurt was on the floor, eyes misting, hand's tight around his knees, mumbling those two words over and over again. _God…I'm going to be sick…_

_This is too much…too much like Dylan…God right when everything was getting better…_Wes shook his head then, desperate to get rid of all painful scenes and broken memories. _Kurt needs us, me, you idiot suck it up._ And so he did. Slowly Wes knelt down in front of Kurt. Very slowly, as if approaching an injured animal Wes grabbed Kurt's hands. "Kurt. Who's right?"

The other boys stood behind Wes, leaning slightly on the freshly closed door, both looking confused and fearful. Wes motioned for them to sit on the bed, before returning his hand to Kurt. _Wow my hands are shaking._

"Kurt. Look at me." _Well that's a start, maybe he's not as lost as he appears. _"Who's right?"

Kurt blinked, a few tears release as he does so, "Finn."

_Ok we're getting somewhere. But I might have to murder his freaking Step Brother!_ "Right about what?"

Kurt didn't answer. _Come on Wes think of something. This is your friend here._ "Kurt what happened?"

Kurt sighed heavily as if a great weight continued to pull him down. "David left. My Dad and Carole hugged me, said they'd miss me and headed for the car. And Finn…"

"Finn what?" This time is was Blaine that spoke.

Kurt flinched slightly in Wes's hands; _He didn't notice they came in with me…_ But then he spoke, "Karofsky's back. The school board revoked his expulsion. The football players have been even worse to the glee club since I got him in trouble. They…they even tied Artie to the flag pole. Artie! He's in a freaking wheel chair and they tied him to the flag pole! If he'd of gotten hurt…" A few more tears fell from Kurt's eyes, his whole body remorseful.

_Wow…so Finn was the bearer of bad news…god I hate that school._ "I still don't understand though Kurt. How is Finn right?"

"If I'd of just sucked it up instead of being some overdramatic attention seeking girl then nothing bad would have happened! New Directions would still have twelve members, the glee kids wouldn't be getting bullied worse! But no I have to be an overemotional idiot! God! If I just never…" But Kurt never got to finish his rant.

Wes knew where this was going and he couldn't take that, before the inevitable 'existed' was said he pulled Kurt into a tight needy hug. _Don't say that, don't say that… _Wes could feel Kurt's tears slowly travel through his shirt, and he soon realized Kurt could feel his. _Stop crying this is not helping. You want him to feel your strength, not your weakness. God just stop._ "Please Kurt, don't say that." Was all he could get out.

Time froze then for a moment or maybe longer. In all honesty Wes didn't know. His hug was meant to comfort Kurt, to help Kurt. But he discovered he needed it to.

"Wes? Wes, are you alright?" Kurt's words, which seemed much calmer now than minutes before, brought Wes out of his haze.

Wes noticed that Blaine and David were now seated next to him. Both eyes tinged red. He and Kurt were still hugging but Kurt's grip was more supportive than needy. As Wes looked back toward the broken boy he saw nothing but concern in his eyes. _So he's someone who will overlook everything bothering him for someone else._ "I'm fine Kurt. Are you?"

"Are you sure? You're crying." Kurt said slowly releasing him. _So are you my friend._

"Yes. I'm fine. Kurt, I don't know what Finn's problem is, but you did what had to be done. For your safety. Please understand that." _Pease! You can't go down the path my brother took. The path Blaine almost took. Please understand. _

Kurt's eyes glazed slightly. "I don't know."

"Kurt everything Wes said is true! Please just listen to us, we're your friends. We'd tell you if you were wrong." _Thank you for the support David._

Silence

"Never, please Kurt, never doubt yourself, especially over a decision that was made for your safety." Blaine's raw voice seemed to do the trick.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>AN So this is my fast update apology for being so horrible to everyone by not updating in forever. I will likely not be able to update this often, because of class. BUT I will try very hard! I hope no one is disappointed.

Also, I know I made Finn sort of a bad guy here, but I think he would be confused. He and Kurt don't start off to well, then they become almost brothers, they have the blanket fight, Finn finally 'accepts' Kurt and he leaves. Obviously the confusion makes more since in the show than my story but still. Don't be to hard on him guys :D Hope you enjoy!


	18. AN- New Chapt coming

AN: Hey guys I know it has been a very long time and I am so sorry for that. For those of you who want to know why I have been away I will explain here and for everyone else I PLAN ON UPDATING SOON! I just have a few things that sadly I must deem more important. Thanks for your patients.

SO I am a college student. Currently a senior and was abroad all last year in Japan. I am working on Grad School applications as well as my current term of classes. Those are the reason for my long delay. I do apologize, I know how hard it is to wait on a story. I do plan on finishing it! I have not forgotten it!

^_^ ~~Shadow


End file.
